Marooned
by Flaming-Zuko
Summary: While searching the north pole, Prince Zuko begrudgingly saves a girl from the ice, but he soon wishes he could throw her over board when she begins to turn his life upside down. gAang in later
1. A not so heroic rescue

Chapter 1

A not so heroic rescue

3rd person

Zuko glared at his uncle. He'd been doing this for the past ten minutes. The older man had changed their course yet AGAIN to look for a crummy lotus tile. _"But Zuko, it's the key to my winning the game!" His uncle had nagged and nagged until Zuko had finally given in. _

"_Fine, we'll go check the north again then you can go to a port."_ Iroh had grinned at this, before putting his hands in the others sleeves and walking away. Sighing, Zuko looked over the railing, watching as they passed several ice burgs. Growling he walked to the head of the ship and looked around. Watching as the ship hit an unstable amount of ice and stopped, unable to plough through. Snarling, Zuko blasted several fire streams at it, but he was unable to break though. Annoyed, the young prince looked down at the ice; sure it was several layers thick. "Uncle! Get up here!" He bellowed, sure that the mighty dragon of the west would be able to break though the transgressing ice.

Slowly making his approach, the dragon of the west walked towards his nephew, grinning. "What is it Prince Zuko?" He asked politely. Shaking his head, Zuko looked back at the ice, Iroh joining him. "Oh, I see… What do you plan to do about it?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, Zuko forced himself not to yell.

"Why do you think I called you?" Iroh looked at him and looked surprised.

"Your right, I'll go and get a big rock." And with that, the dragon of the west raced off below deck, leaving his nephew to curse the man's slow brain.

"You, you and you." Zuko yelled, pointing to three of his firebenders. "Get rid of that ice." He shouted. Yawning, the prince set off to chambers ready to get some rest. As he was walking, Iroh passed him with a big rock, grinning. Shaking his head again, Zuko opened his door and took off his armour. Getting into his sleeping pants and robe, he lay on his bed, pulling the covers up. _Gah, how do people survive in these conditions?_ Just as his eyes began to close, there was a knock at the door. Growling, the prince sat up. "What now!" He bellowed.

"Sir, there's a girl on the ice." Puzzled at this, Zuko got to his feet, but still annoyed. He marched out of his room, following the man onto the deck. When they got there they went to the starboard side, looking out to the ocean. Zuko followed the man's pointing finger and spotted what he was looking at. On one flat iceberg, a girl laid, unconscious. She was wearing blue, so it was clear what nation she belonged to. "What do you want to do sir?" Sighing, Zuko looked the man in the eyes.

"Get the small boat, I'll go get her."

Earlier that day…

Girl's POV

I watched as my father pulled out of the port. "Stay here!" He yelled, waving. "No! Take me with you! Please!" I cried out, but it was no use. My friend Tuko grabbed me, stopping me from diving into the ocean. "Wait for me!" I shouted, crying. "Please, please, take me with you." I woke from the nightmare quickly, sitting up. The healer came in, looking at me.

"Are you okay, you were shouting in your sleep?"

"I'm fine." I shook my head clear. That nightmare had been real two days ago, and today was the day I would take off after my father. I got dress in heavy clothes, but at least they were warm. After eating a small amount of food, I walked out of my hut. The northern water tribe was a good place to grow up. Since I was ten, my father had left me here so he could earn a living for us. He traded with the earth kingdom, and only came home every two months. But it wasn't enough for me. I had promised myself that when I reached fifteen I would go after him, and today it was my birthday. Before I could be dragged off to one of the water tribe's parties, I was escaping after my dad on a raft Tuko and I had built for fishing. But my friend didn't know this, and I had left a letter on my bed for him. I hope he would understand.

Grabbing the oar, I began to slowly paddle out of the dock, claiming I was off fishing. Every time I use to do this, Tuko would be with me, and we would find a strong iceberg out at sea that he could teach me water bending on as girl weren't allowed to water bender here. I paddled out, taking off towards the earth kingdom. I'm coming dad. I began to paddle faster and once I was out of sight, I threw the paddle aside and began to use my water bending to speed things up. I had enough food to last a day, and I could easily get clean water, so I was ready. I forced the waves to push me onwards, praying I was heading the right way. But as I started to slow, I saw something I didn't want to. The wreckage of a water tribe boat.

Gasping, I moved forwards, salty tears trickling down my flustered cheeks, unable to believe it. The flag was floating still, it was my father flag. I knew instantly he couldn't have made it. "NO!" I cried out, smacking the boat. "NO NO NO!" An ear-splitting crack behind me made me turn around. With my rage fuelling it, I had accidently cracked an iceberg. Screaming, I jumped from my boat onto the nearest iceberg. I ran, still screaming, tears still falling from my face. The ice was crumbling beneath my feet and I knew I had to jump for it. Using my own gliding technique, I flew forwards, jumping from one iceberg to another. I hit the ice and let out a cry. I'd just broken something, I knew it. Unable to move, reality began to slip away… This was the worst birthday ever…

Now…

3rd person

Sighing deeply, Zuko began to paddle towards the iceberg with the sleeping girl, irritated by his task. He climbed out of the boat and slowly made his way to the girl. When his bare hands touched the ice it left a hand print. The girl's hood was up, covering her face. Pulling her towards him, Zuko's eyes widened when he saw her foot. It was twisted to one side, looking painful. He climbed back into the boat, after laying the girl down. He placed a hand on her cheek and withdrew it quickly. She was freezing. Paddling back slowly, Zuko neared the girl, increasing his temperature. _Stupid peasant, getting into trouble…_ Yawning again he paddle to the side of his ship and attached the boat to the ropes. As he was lifted up, he looked again at the girl. The colour was starting to return to her cheeks, and Zuko noticed she was nearly as pale as he was. Pausing, Zuko pulled back her hood. Her long brown hair fell neatly around her head, shining in the setting sun. _How long has she been out there?_

Carrying her onto the neck, he dumped the girl into the nearest soldier's hands. She stirred at this and her eyes fluttered open. She screamed, most likely from the pain of her foot. Dropping her, the soldiers scooted back, out of her range, or so he thought. Yelling multiple curses, the girl drew water from the ocean, smashing it into the nearest soldiers, some flying over board. Zuko was not prepared for this. He was flung back, slamming into a wall. Screaming at them all, the girl frozen and ice shield around her before letting her tears fall. Marching over to her, Zuko snarled, annoyed beyond all belief. He placed a hand on the ice, melting it on contact, hissing at her to get out. "No, leave me alone, take me home, go away!" She screamed, murdering Zuko's ears. The ice melted, turning into a jet of water, aimed squarely at Zuko. Not been able to dodge it in time, the prince summoned his fire, blocking it. He raced forwards, his hands on fire. The girl was on her feet, or rather foot and summoning water and blasting it at him. She forced it around herself and it carried her into the air, dodging the fire bender. Zuko snarled before flipping, a trail off fire following his feet and slamming into the bubble. The water bender landed roughly on both feet and she screamed. She crumpled to the floor, her foot bleeding, her ankle bone sticking out.

Getting to his feet and ready to teach the girl a lesson, Zuko prowled over to her, before Iroh stopped him. "Prince Zuko, she needs healing, and then you can sort her out." Zuko snarled at his uncle, marching down to the medical room to alert the doctor. Pitying her, Iroh wandered over to the girl, looking at her injury. She was withering in pain, clutching her leg, tears trickling down her eyes.

"Go away" She said weakly, trying to push the older man away.

"Do not worry Miss, we will help you." She looked up debile at Iroh and he took note of her eye colour. Her eyes were blue with silver flicks, looking dazzling.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled, the doctor hot on the prince's heels.

"Oh dear, this isn't good at all." Looking up at the doctor frailly, the girl winced in pain. "We're going to have to push the bone back in and stitch it up." Iroh held the girl's leg steady while the doctor slowly began to push on the bone.

"GET OFF!" She screamed, thrashing about.

"Zuko! Hold her down!" Iroh yelled, having trouble holding her leg.

"Why me?"

"Do it Zuko! NOW!" Sighing, Zuko sat on the girl's stomach, stopping her thrashing for a second. He held her arms above her head, forcing her to stay still. She screamed in pain as the doctor tried again and fresh tears trickled down her face. Iroh held her leg down while the doctor stitched it up. The girl was still thrashing and Zuko had to half lay on her to keep her still.

"GET OFF!" She screeched, feebly convulsing.

"Stay still!" Zuko hissed and she looked the prince in the eyes. Her's were filled with pain and anger, while his were angry and annoyed.

"Done, just make sure she doesn't walk around." The doctor said, scurrying off. Iroh let go and watched Zuko handle the situation.

"Now I'm going to take you to a room where you can sleep, but you can't walk on your bad leg, got it?!" Then the girl looked up at him, anger forgotten. Pouting, she nodded before her eyes closed for a few seconds. Hesitating, Zuko slowly got off her and she laid still, looking up at him.

"Well?" She asked her voice slightly calm. "Aren't you going to carry me?" She asked annoyed. Growling, Zuko looked down at her.

"Do you know who I am?" He snarled.

"Fire bending Scum?" She asked equally annoyed.

"No, I'm Prince Zuko!" He yelled.

"Of what?" She snapped.

"The fire nation!" He shouted, picking up the girl and throwing her roughly over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" She screamed, punching his back.

"Gladly!" He walked over to the side of the boat and began to lower her over the side.

"NO! Keep me up, keep me up!" She screamed again, clutching onto his arms. Zuko laughed cruelly before his fun was interrupted.

"Zuko!" His uncle yelled. Sighing, Zuko flung her back over his shoulder, letting her land with an oomph. He chuckled before carrying her to his room which had the spare bed set up. All the time they spent walking, she would glare at him, too tired to hit him.

After gently dropping her on the mattress on the floor, Zuko made to leave the room, only her voice stopping him. "My name's Kai, and this has been the worst birthday ever." She whispered before rolling over. Zuko looked at her. A small amount of pity hit him as he walked out. _Captured by the enemy on your birthday…_ Zuko shook his head. Stupid _peasant, getting to me already._ Moving the small amount of hair out of her eyes, Kai looked at the fire nation flag on the wall. She'd heard the stories of how they'd left benders to die before, so why was she here on this boat? Why had they taken pity on her… What were they going to do with her?


	2. Manners? Ha, I laugh at manners!

Chapter 2

Manners? Ha! I laugh in the face of Manners!

Waking up, Kai looked at her leg, feeling the crippling pain. She winced and looked around for water. She spotted the prince on his bed, about to take a drink of water. She pulled the water from the drink, nearly splashing the prince in the face. "HEY! Get your own!" He yelled, jumping to his feet in an attempt to get his water back.

"Grow up!" Kai yelled, looking at her leg. Zuko snarled at her before turning his back. "Get me that knife will ya?" She asked, tears starting to form from the pain.

"Get it yourself!" He shouted back before storming out. Growling, she forced the water to pick up the knife and then bring it back to her. She froze all the water into an ice block before using the knife to pull out the blood soaked stitches, screaming at the pain. There were footsteps outside and Zuko was back, panting heavily. "What now!?" He yelled. He looked at the stitches that were now on the floor and back at her accusingly. "Why did you do that? You'll never get better! Stupid peasant!" He yelled. The water bender rolled her eyes before turning the ice back to water and healing her leg. Feeling the near full moon power her, she healed it all with ease before throwing the left over water in the prince's face. Steaming he ran at her and she ducked under his legs. Getting to her feet, Kai ran as fast as she could towards the stairs.

"Where are the stairs?!" She yelled, getting annoyed.

Watching as she ran around like a headless turtle duck, Zuko snickered as she looked for the stairs. He'd know that water benders could heal themselves, but he'd never seen it done before, so it was a complete surprise to see she was running around on an unscarred leg. "Finally!" She cried, the prince cursing himself for not paying attention. He raced after her, she wouldn't get away. Kai jumped up, summoning the water from the ocean, the prince hot on her heels. She blocked his fireball and froze her water into icicles, firing them at the prince who had trouble dodging them. He shot a stream of fire at her, and she flipped upwards, dodging it with ease. She pulled up a huge wave, letting it cover the deck before freezing it, making the terrain her own. Zuko looked around, looking for something to even the playing field, slightly worried. Kai unfroze some of the water, using it to glide across the ice and around Zuko. Constantly attacking with fireballs, and always missing, Zuko was starting to worry now. Then an idea struck him. He used his made up move by twirling on the ground, sending fire all around him. Satisfied when he heard Kai gasped, Zuko watched his opponent fall to the floor, the breath rushing out of her. Diving on her, Zuko grabbed her arms, holding them above her head with one hand, the other on her mouth. He sat just on top of her thighs, restricting her legs.

"Are we going to have any more problems?" He asked, looking at her. Her nose was bleeding and a bruise was starting to show on her chin, mostly caused from the fall. Zuko himself had several cuts on his arms and he could feel bruises on his knees forming. She looked up at him, her eyes burning like his sisters fire. Zuko glared back at her, and they had a flat out staring contest until something snapped Zuko out of it.

"Prince Zuko? What are you doing?"

Looking at his nephew's shirtless form, Iroh began to tut. "If you wanted a kiss Zuko you should have just asked her." He chuckled. This got the desired reaction as they both moved away from each other quickly. "Now what have I told you about fighting with injured…." Iroh trailed off, noticing Kai was walking. "Miss Kai, you're walking?" The dragon of the west said, confused. Kai straightened at this, smirking at Zuko.

"I healed myself." She said proudly. Zuko growled before walking over to Iroh.

"I need to figure out what to do with her." He whispered.

"I was thinking girlfriend." Iroh chuckled again. Kai looked at them suspiciously before shrugging and going below deck.

"No!" Zuko growled at his Uncle.

"In my day I was popular with the ladies, I still am." Iroh smirked and winked at his nephew. "Are you sure you don't want my help?" He asked again. Zuko couldn't help but laugh at this. _His Uncle, Uncle Iroh, a ladies' man._ He'd never needed help with girls before, he was fine by himself.

"I'm fine Uncle." He growled.

"We'll I think you'd make a lovely couple." He smiled at this, clearly enjoying tormenting his nephew.

"I'm going to train uncle." Zuko growled, going to find his towel, leaving Iroh to sigh.

Zuko P.O.V

Storming down the halls, I stomped into my room only find the water peasant there, looking like she was going to cry. _Don't cry, I don't know how to deal with crying girls. _

"What are you doing?" That was it, wrong words. She looked up and burst into tears.

"MY DAD DIED ON MY BIRTHDAY, AND YOU DON'T GIVE A MONKEYS CHUFF!" She screamed, slapping me. Her tears fell quickly, landed on my clean floor. _Why me Agni? Why me? Right, how had mother handed me when I was crying._ Remembering back, I realized she'd hugged me and kissed my forehead, telling me over and over again it'd be okay. I could hardly do any the kissing, but I was willing to try the rest, anything to get her to stop crying. I took her in my arms, unsure of what I was doing.

"It's alright, it'll be alright." I murmured, rocking us gently. She just sobbed louder; fling her arms around my neck and hugging me back, her tears falling on my chest. _Great, now I'd need a shower._ My cheek was stinging from her slap, but I could get angry later.

"Now….I've….I've lost…. Both… both of them." She sobbed, crying harder. I saw Uncle and the door and mouthed for him to help me. Grinning like the idiot he is, leaving me to watch in disbelief as my uncle left me in a situation I'd never been in, Iroh sent me the thumbs up sign before walking off. I pressed my head gently into the peasant's hair, rocking her gently still.

It was a good twenty minutes till she stopped crying. She pulled back so she could look at me and she sniffed. She blushed before looking away. "Thank you, Prince Zuko." I looked at her. She'd never used my title before, even though it had only been one day. I stood up, dropping her off my lap with a thump.

"Yeah, well don't get use to in." I growled, returning to myself as soon as she was off me. _Now to find that traitor._ Sprinting down the halls, I quickly found Iroh. His eyes widened at the sight of me and he instantly dodged the fireball that I hurled at him. "YOU TRAIOR!" I yelled, and Iroh sucked in his gut to dodge another fireball. Watching as the flames passed through the hall, the crew said nothing about my assault, that was, until I turned to them. "What are you looking at?! Get back to work!" I roared, getting angry and angrier by the second.

"Zuko calm down and go put that energy into your training, it's about time we moved up to the next set. One of which has a move a lot like a water benders move so…"

"NO! That peasant is not training with us!"

"Excuse me?!" I turned, dreading that voice.

Wincing, I watched as the peasants eyes narrowed, before she spoke. "You call me that once more, and I'll seriously injure you." She hissed, storming up to the deck. I forgot my anger and Iroh and directed it at her.

"What am I going to do with that irritant?" I whispered.

"I heard that!" She called, making me growl.

"Well, she could be your slave… That way you could keep her in check while learning a new set of moves easier." Iroh mumbled. Zuko looked at him.

"I guess she would make a good slave." He murmured, our voices low so she wouldn't hear us. "She'll have to learn discipline though." Iroh nodded in agreement.

"I'm not getting involved though. If you chose this option, she's your responsibility." I looked at my Uncle, going over the possibilities. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of that feisty girl being my personal servant.

"Okay, that sounds like a challenge." I grinned, I'd always like challenges, and it would keep me occupied while Iroh went tile hunting. Sighing happily, I walked up onto the deck. "Girl!" I called, looking at her. She turned to face me, water in her hands.

"What!" She yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Come over here!" She rolled her eyes before smirking.

"And if I don't want to?" She called back, still grinning. I shrugged, holding out the necklace I'd took off her while she'd been sleeping. I smirked as her hand shot up to her neck. "You thief!" She screamed, running at me. I held it over the flame in my other hand and she stopped.

"Now listen closely. You're going to be my slave; otherwise you'll never get this back." She looked at me, tears forming in her eyes. "Well?" I asked, reducing the amount of fingers holding her necklace.

"Fine" She whispered, looking down.

"There, was that so hard?" I asked, reaching out and holding her face up so she'd look me in the eyes. "Well? And look me in the eyes while I'm talking to you." It really bugged me when ether I was talking to someone and they didn't look me in the eye. She looked up at me, her face broken.

"No, it wasn't." She murmured before sighing and walking to the front of the ship.

As I watched her go, I got annoyed, noticing that I hadn't dismissed her. "Get back here!" I yelled, pocketing the necklace. My new slave turned to look at me and walked back over. "Did I tell you that you were dismissed?" I asked seriously. She looked down again before remembering and looking me in the eyes. "Well?!" I shouted, getting impatient.

"No" She murmured, obviously upset.

"Stop crying now" I ordered, enjoying the power. She forced herself to stop and she looked back up at me. "Now, this morning we had a little fight did we not? Well now, you're going to heal all the damage your done. That means all the ice gone and I want you in my chamber to heal me once you're done." She looked angry for a second, like she was going to speak out, but thought against it.

"Yes" She said with no emotion.

"Yes what?" I growled looking at her.

"Yes your majesty." I had been waiting for sir but this was better, much better.

"You are dismissed." Closing her eyes tightly, the peasant spun around and began to pull the ice off the deck, sending it back to the ocean. I prowled back down beneath the deck and went to the vault, throwing her necklace in, not really caring where it landed. I walked to my room and laid on the bed. _I will teach that water brat some respect._


	3. A violent truce

Chapter 3

A Violent Truce

Zukos P.O.V

It was ten minutes before my personal servant came down. Her hand was coated in a water glove, ready for the task at hand. I sat up, holding out my arms. She looked at them before placing her cooling hand on them and healing the wounds. She healed my legs while I thought. "Now help me get my armour on." I growled, enjoying the look on his face. She stood up and snarled at me. I stood up, towering over her. "What was that?" I snarled, looking down at her. She looked up at me, fearless, as if she'd just realised something.

"No" She growled.

"What did you say?" I snarled, looking at her.

"No, you could have picked any day to do this to me, but today of all days, was the wrong day."

"Why is that then?" I growled.

"One I'm on my period and that get gets me snappy." I cringed at this; I didn't need to know that. "Two it's the winter solstice tonight." I mentally cursed, that's when all water benders were at their strongest. "And three" She paused for dramatic effect before continuing "it'll be a full moon tonight." She whispered, giving me chills. "And you have no idea what I'm capable of right now." I sneered at this. No amount of water frightened me. Noticing my sneer, she looked at me, taking up a bending pose I didn't recognise. I went to fire bend, but I couldn't move. When she moved her arms, mine followed on invisible strings. "Every full moon, I can do it, but tonight, I'll be able to control all those I can see."

"What are you doing to me?!" I yelled, cursing her.

"Blood bending"

3rd person

Kai laughed as the almighty prince Zuko bowed to her, even if she was forcing him. "Let go of me."

"No, now tell me where my necklace is, or else!" She yelled, making him feel sick. Zuko looked up at her, his eyes narrowing.

"No" Zuko's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, throwing up on the floor.

"Tell me where it is or I'll make you eat it!" She screamed, impatient.

"Down the hall, take a left, then a right and it's on your right." He spat out the last of his breakfast and glared up at her. She ran along the hall, forcing him to follow her. She took his directions and ended up at a dead end. She walked over to him, looking him in the eye. _What is worse than spewing your guts up? I know._

"Either tell me the right way, or I'll make you snog me." Zuko's eyes went as big as they possibly could go before he starred her in the eyes.

"Go for it." He growled. Shrugging, Kai moved closer to him, so their lips were only an inch apart. He could feel her cool breath on his lips. She closed her eyes and he finally gave in.

"Okay! Okay, I'll tell." He sighed and Kai pulled away.

"Knew you'd see it my way"

Noticing the two, Iroh cursed Zuko for giving in. The older man had seen the look in Kai's eyes, and he knew that she wanted to kiss him, but she was happy with this outcome. Sighing, he got a rag with the knock out tea on and slowly walked up behind her. Zuko looked behind Kai and smirked, looking at the oncoming attack. Kai looked behind her, but it was too late… She went limp in Iroh's arms and Zuko gained control of his body. "Bloody witch" He snarled at Kia's unconscious form, while Iroh tutted.

"Zuko, don't you see what will happen if you don't give her back her necklace? By the looks of it, it's what a father gives his daughter on their Luna birthday." Zuko hated his uncles understanding of water tribe traditions, but he was still confused. "When a girl in the northern water tribe turns two, it is customary for her father to make her a necklace." Then it all clicked it. Why she didn't want him to burn it, why she was crying earlier, why she was on her own. Both her parents were dead. Zuko winced, remembering how it'd felt when he'd lost his mother. He looked at his uncle and took the girls weak form.

"Go and get the tea." Zuko muttered before carrying Kai down to his room. He laid her on his bed, not wanting to drop the girl.

Slowly, Kai began to awaken from her slumber, looking to her side to see the prince. She winced and expected pain to follow, but there was none. No fire, no punches, no kicks. She opened her eyes again and looked at him. She still felt a little groggy from the tea rag, but she sat up. "Here" Zuko murmured, holding out a cup of tea. "You drink, I'll talk" Raising an eyebrow, Kai took the tea and drank the sweet smelling liquid. "I'm sorry about the necklace thing, so here." He muttered, quiet on the word sorry, giving her it back. Putting the empty cup back in the prince's hand, the water bender took her necklace back

"My necklace" She smiled before putting it on. "And, I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have gone that far, it, just means so much to me. We got off on the wrong foot, can we start again, as…" She paused looking at the prince. "Friends? Can we be friends Prince Zuko?" Zuko looked at her shocked.

"Why would I…" He trailed off his angry thought, thinking. _I suppose she could help me in a fight, and she could help me capture the avatar when I find him._ "Okay, we'll try." Zuko agreed, looking at her before offering a hand shake. Kai shook her head and Zuko looked at her, surprised. As quick as a flash, she hugged him, smiling. Zuko held in his yell and he hugged back slowly. Kai pulled away, blushing.

"Sorry" She whispered, getting up and going out of the room, leaving a surprised prince behind.

Kai walked onto the deck and looked down at the water. She tried pulling some water up to practice with, but it stayed below. Frustrated, she glared at the prince when he came on deck, before storming over to him. "Why can't I bend?" She hissed, her small hands clenching into fists.

"I didn't want to take any chances and you drank it before the offer so…" He trailed off, looking into her furious blue eyes. Kai pointed a finger at him before looking at him.

"Why the hell aren't you wearing a top? I'm sure this is too cold a climate for showing off." She said, poking his chest with an unimpressed face.

"Well before you interfered, I was going to train" He growled, a towel round his neck.

"Oh" She muttered, biting her bottom lip. "Your Uncle asked me to train with you, but since I can't, do you want me to just show you the stances?"

"I don't need your help." Zuko snarled, walking to the middle of the deck.

"Okay then" Kai muttered shrugging. She watched as Zuko went through all the basics before moving onto the stuff he had just mastered. Then he took up a stance familiar to Kai, but he was doing it all wrong. She hopped up from her seat and walked over to him, dodging the ring of fire he had created earlier.

"What now?!" He yelled, annoyed at her for interfering.

"Well do you want to do it wrong?" She growled. She stood behind him, holding his arms.

"Get off" Zuko snapped. Kai rolled her eyes and began moving his arms in the correct motion.

"Don't tell me how to do my bending." She whispered in his ear, giving him chills.

Waltzing up onto the deck, Iroh stopped to look at the two, grinning. Kai was behind Zuko, helping him through the stances, causing the elders smile to widen. "Uncle!" Iroh mental cursed for letting his nephew see him. He pushed the girl to a side, walking over to Iroh. "Teach me the new moves!" He demanded. Sighing, Iroh agreed, watching as Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Kai, will you please watch us and tell us if we are doing any of the moves incorrectly?"

"What do you mean uncle?" Zuko snapped. Iroh grinned at his nephew's confused face.

"No other fire bender knows these moves as I made them" Iroh said with a wink.

"There all based on water bending." Kai smiled, sitting down in front of the two. Iroh demonstrated the first move to Zuko and his nephew copied, but his fire didn't reach as far.

"Why's it not working?!" Zuko shouted, angered. Sighing, Kai got to her feet, walking over to the prince.

"Like this" She murmured, repeating the steps for him. "You need to put 75% of your weight on your back leg." Zuko watched her, suspicious. She rolled her eyes. "Just copy me." She moved through the stances, Zuko obeying and copying her. Iroh watched as they matched the moves together, at the same sped; only Zuko sent fire out afterwards. The practiced it several times before Zuko dipped his head in thanks. Kai copied before walking over to Iroh who was preparing tea.

"Here Miss Kai. Drink it and your bending will be back in no time." Kai smiled before drinking it all in one swig.

"Thank you Iroh." She dipped her head, before walking over to the ocean and pulling up some water.

"UNCLE!"

A scowl covering his face, the prince of fire stormed over to his uncle, his fists ablaze. "Why did you give her that tea?"

"So she could bend again." Iroh sucked in his gut, dodging a close range fire ball. Just as another fire ball was about to land on Iroh, it was put out by a ball of water that floated there menacing.

"Forget about him, come on, I'll show you how to practice." Zuko spun around to see Kai stood there. She'd taken off her outer layer of clothes and she was wearing her white under clothes. She'd let her hair down and she was smiling at him. Zuko shook his head getting rid of the thought before he could think it.

"Fine" He growled, walking over to stand beside her. She had water flowing around her right hand and as she moved through the steps, she shot it out at the end till there was a splash and it landed in the ocean. Zuko put on his serious face, copying her.

"Great, now when you fire, hold that arm just a bit higher." Zuko looked at her and Kai sighed, moving his arm up a bit. "There" She smiled. "Now, let's go about blocking that move." Zuko rolled his eyes before watching her. "I want you to block me, then I'll show you the correct way." Sighing, Zuko watched as she shot the water at him, and he blocked it with fire, but it still knocked him backwards. "Right, it was a good block, but instead of a stream of fire, just make sure it's a circle, it'll block a lot better and absorb some of the impact. Fire at me." More than happy to, Zuko shot the fire at her, and she blocked it with a circle shield of water.

The two trained for most of the day, Eager to show the other one up, which was getting harder and harder. They only paused for drinks of water before continuing to push each other to their limits. The moon was climbing into the sky when Iroh appeared; ready to set up music night. "Have you two been at it all day?" Zuko shook his head, dislodging the sweat that had been building up. Kai wouldn't take her eyes off Zuko, water by her side.

"I will not let the girl beat me." Zuko growled, his gaze never leaving Kai.

"And I will not be beaten" Kai grumbled. Iroh sighed and went below deck, leaving the two to start scrapping again. When he came onto the deck, he noticed that they had forgotten about bending and they had gotten into a full on fist fight.

"Peasant!" Zuko yelled, angering Kai.

"Spoiled Prince!" Sighing, Iroh held out the two dishes of noodles and they both looked at the older man.

"Is that, sweet and sour noodles?" Zuko asked. Iroh nodded, grinning. He sat down and watched as the two began to race each other to get to the noodles. Kai gently kicked Zuko's legs out from under him, sending the prince to the floor. He yelled out and grabbed her leg, and she quickly joined him on the floor. They rolled over and over, trying to pin the over. "Got you!" Zuko panted, finally pinning Kai.

"Okay, okay, I give." She panted, looking up into the princes golden eyes. "Let's get something to eat now, I'm starving." Zuko nodded before getting up and helping Kai up.

"Right, flat out race, okay?" Kai nodded, pulling water up from the puddles. Zuko light his hand in fire, looking at her. "Ready? Set? GO!" He yelled, running forwards, the fire propelling him. Kai raced forwards, her water blasting her forwards.

Neck and neck, they both reached the food at the same time, while Iroh sat there with an amused face. The both dug in, like they were racing, and this worried Iroh. "Prince Zuko? Do you think you're going a bit too far?" Zuko looked at his uncle, finishing his meal.

"Of course not uncle!" he grinned at this, like he was in on a joke.

"What have you done to him Kai?" Iroh said, turning to face the girl.

"What?! What did I do?!"

"Everyone on this ship knows that Prince Zuko never smiles." And that got rid of the smile on the prince's face.

"Where have you been uncle?" Zuko snapped, looking at the older man. "You were meant to be training with us!" Iroh looked down, knowing he was caught.

"I was planning a surprise." Zuko raised an eyebrow at this.

"You know, I'm not even going to ask." Iroh let out a relived breath.

"So Miss Kai, how old are you?" Kai looked at Iroh before smiling.

"I turned fifteen yesterday…" She trailed off at the end, looking away, feeling the tear prickle at her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry miss" Iroh murmured before getting to his feet and walking away.

"Please for the love of Agni don't cry again." Zuko muttered angrily. Then Kai burst into tears. "Oh No! I didn't mean it!" Zuko blurted, hugging her. She hugged back and stopped shaking, before pulling back ad smirking at Zuko.

"Got ya!" She cried, flicking his nose softly.

"You are unbelievable!" Zuko yelled, storming below deck, leaving Kai to giggle like a loon.


	4. Presents for the peasant

Chapter 4

Presents for the peasant

Yawning, Kai woke up slowly, before looking across at the prince. He was up, and meditation, which was no longer a surprise for her. She'd been aboard the prince's ship for three days now, and was used to everything, and everything could be predicted. In the morning, they would wake and wait for Zuko to stop meditating before going to breakfast. After that they would have a spar, and then Kai would heal any injuries they had received. After that, Zuko would get in a fight over something or other, and Kai would have to break it up. After that Iroh would insist that Zuko did some studying while Kai bathed, and then they would decide the most likely places the avatar would be, often ending in a fisty cuffs fight. Sighing Kai sat up, only when she looked at Zuko calendar, did she notice what day it would be tomorrow. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed, leaping to her feet and jumping up and down like a madwoman. Zuko opened one eye to look at her before sighing and getting up.

"What is it now?" He snarled.

"Don't you know what day it is tomorrow? Of course he wouldn't know!" She yelled, slapping her forehead. "Tomorrow is Christmas."

"What?"

"Christmas. It's a tradition in the water tribe. Every year on the twenty fifty of December, we wake up, and presents will have been bought by our parents…" She trailed off at the last bit, looking away.

"Yeah, we have something similar, but it's not like that. We just give each other presents at the palace." Kai shook her head.

"But we have loads of stuff to get; oh I must get Iroh to help me." Zuko winced, knowing the old man would go full out with it, but before he could stop her, Kai had left the room.

Sighing, Zuko walked around the port, Iroh was making him buy something for every member of the crew, and Kai something. He knew she would be off with his uncle, getting him something. Sighing, he walked into the nearest clothes shop, convinced that Kai would like something like this. He walked in and looked around, searching for water tribe colours. Noticing them at the back, he searched through them till he found the size that would fit her it several blue dresses. Unsure of which she'd like, he gave in, buying them all. The woman at the counter asked him if it was for a girlfriend, but he shook his head, yelling at her that it was for a tradition.

After buying too many gifts to carry, Zuko walked onto the deck with several soldiers carrying the gifts for him, annoyed for agreeing to go along with this stupid tradition. "Take them somewhere the water tribe girl won't see them and wrap them up." Nodding, the soldiers hurried below deck, Zuko just after them, ready to write a signature on each for you it was for, and who it was from. He'd even managed to buy a tea set for his uncle. But as he turned onto the corridor, he gasped in horror. Gold, red, green and purple decorations were hanging from the ceiling, baubles and paper snowflakes joining them. Grabbing the nearest solider, Zuko demanded to know where his uncle was, before he punched someone.

"Your uncle's in the bath sir, he's been there all day." The solider winced as Zuko let go, and he scurried off.

"KAI!"

Sprinting down the festive hall, Zuko quickly found her; she was in charge of the decorations. She'd put up a hug tree in the mess hall and she was hanging more paper chains. "KAI!" He shouted and she turned to look at him.

"Hey Zuko, could you help me out here? I can't reach the ceiling when there's no chairs." She grinned before he looked at her. He looked at what she was holding in her hands and his curiosity rose.

"What is that?"

"It's mistletoe." Sighing, Zuko held Kai up and she glued the mistletoe to the ceiling. As he was helping her off his shoulders she kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He yelled and she smiled.

"If two people are under the mistletoe, they have to kiss. It's a tradition." She insisted, before skipping away. She'd got several soldiers to help her put everything up and they were enjoying it. _Great, she's running a mock on my ship. _Zuko sighed, slamming his head against the wall before walking into his room.

"KAI!" He shouted, really annoyed now. He looked at the festive decorations that seemed to be everywhere. He couldn't escape it, even in his own room.

"What is it now Zuko? I'm trying to help the men with their rooms."

"What happened in here?!" He yelled.

"Oh, I was in a rush, I'll rearrange it soon." She winked before racing out.

Sighing, Zuko laid down on his bed, looking up at the snowflakes that hung proudly from _his_ ceiling. He glanced to his side and saw Kai at his door. "I'm off into port with your uncle; you might want to wrap up your presents." Nodded, Zuko got up and went to where his presents were, slowly beginning to wrap them up. Kai meet up with Iroh and smiled at him. "Come on, let's go buy some gifts." She said, enthusiastically pulling the smiling general behind her. She laughed as they walked through all the shops, getting gifts for all the different soldiers.

"Now we've got everyone but Zuko's." Iroh sighed, looking at the floor, before admitting something. "I never know what to buy my nephew. I was thinking about an idiots guide to women." Kai laughed.

"You can get him that, but I know what I want to get him." She looked to the bargain ship. "May I please have some money?" Iroh smiled before handed her some money.

"Go wild." He smiled before going into the ship. A pirate welcomed her and showed her around.

"Wait!" She cried, smiling.

"What?"

"That's it! How many can I get for…" She pulled the bag of money out of her pocket. "That?" Watching the man's eyes widen, she guessed all of them. "I'll take them all then, and that neat little box there." She said, pointing to a hug box.

Walking back to the ship, Iroh gasped as he saw Kai dragged a huge box around. "Miss Kai, what in heavens did you buy?" Turning to look at him, the water bender grinned before lifted the wooden box with ease, even though it was nearly the same height has her.

"It's just to fool him, but no peaking at what I got him, or you." She smirked and Iroh raised an eyebrow before grinning. She put the box on the ground and began pulling it by the ropes again; giving the illusion that she was struggling. She pulled it up the plank and kept going, riding it down the stairs.

"What was that?" The prince asked, getting to his feet. He stuck his head out of the door and pulled it back in, watching as Kai rode past on a huge wooden box. She was icing the floor underneath it and bringing it back up after the box had been on it to keep it moving. She went straight to the end of the hall, landing in the mess room. It slid onto the waiting wrapping paper and she began wrapping it in an instant, using a giant bow to tie it up. "Kai!" Zuko roared, storming over to her.

"Is it too big?" She asked, pouting.

"No! You almost ran me over! I could have….wait? Why are you asking me?"

"It's you present, stupid." She insisted, looking at it. "So you're not allowed anywhere near it till tomorrow."

"How much did that monstrosity cost?!" He yelled, fuming.

"One bag of gold coins." Zuko sighed, _so they'd spent the same on each other._

"Go re-decorate our room." He mumbled, walking off to find his uncle in order to yell at him.

After a lot of shouting, Iroh came down below deck with, what seemed like, hundreds of presents. He grinned at Kai who only shook her head. Once she was done, the tree was surrounded by presents, taking up a quarter of the mess hall, and they were piled up high. Kai was heading to Zukos private dining quarters where she ate with him, to see the prince missing. "Zuko…" She growled, racing up onto the deck. He was training, again. "Come on, there's food out." Zuko turned to look at her and rolled his eyes, wiping his head with his towel.

"Okay, I'm coming, but after I'm getting a shower." Kai shook her head before grinning. She grabbed the prince's hand and pulled him after her, running down the stairs. She pulled him into the room to see Iroh already sat down, leaving the two to take their seats. Sitting down and looking at the prince, Kai smiled. "What?" He growled and she giggled.

"Nothing, but I think you're really going to like your present." Zuko rolled his eyes before yawning. He began to tuck into the food, only to notice it was better than what he was use to. He swallowed before turning to look at Kai.

"You got me a new cook in that box?" He asked, making her laugh.

"No silly, I made that." She grinned for ear to ear before finishing her meal.

"It's…erm… good." Zuko muttered, unsure of what to say.

After finishing his meal, the teenaged prince stood, nodding his thanks to Kai. "I'm turning in for the night." He muttered, walking out of the room. Kai looked at Iroh and shrugged. Zuko walked down the festive halls, looking at the soldiers as they told festive stories to each other, grinning. Zuko went into his room, closing the door. He got into his sleeping pants and yawned, before lying down on his bed. He snuggled into the covers and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He stiffened as he heard Kai come in. She suspired before he felt her gaze lay on him.

"Goodnight prince Zuko." She yawned again before slipping into her own bed. Zuko waited for an hour to sleep but it never came. He got up, going to get a drink of water. He was almost out of the door when he heard a voice behind him. "Zuko? You're not going to get you presents are you?" Cursing under his breath, he turned to look at Kai.

"No, I can't sleep and I'm thirsty." Sighing, Kai pulled water from the air before letting it float to Zuko. He put his lips to it, drinking the fresh water. Zuko got into his bed again, yawning. "I still can't sleep." He muttered after twenty minutes. Sighing, the water bender sat up.

"If I get you to sleep will you shut up?" Zuko rolled his eyes in the dark.

"Of course." Slowly, Kai began to sing a lullaby, the only one she could remember, while Zuko starred at her. _Surely that angelic voice couldn't be coming from such a peasant. _

"Let the moonlight, shine on this young one. And let the ocean; carry you on your dreams. Let the sun raise the plants, to feed you. And let the earth; tend to your every whim. Let this one, grow up happily, and let him, shine like the stars. Let me be there, every step of the way, to fend off all those that prey." Zuko wasn't sure if there was a second verse, because it worked, sending him off into a deep sleep, but he couldn't help but wonder what was in the box…


	5. Troubled Tears

Chapter 5

Troubled Tears

As the sun broke through the clouds, Kai woke up and yawned, looking around her. Her lullaby must have worked because the prince was in a deep sleep. Yawning, she went into the en suite, getting showered. She came out in just a towel, nearly screaming she noticed the prince waking. "Kai? What are you doing?" She blushed madly, the towel barely covering her.

"I need my outfit, the red one." She said, pointing to the red pile of clothes. Sighing, Zuko passed her it and she scurried into the bathroom. As his brain processed what had just happened, Zuko blushed furiously before looking at Kai when she came out. She was in a strapless red dress that was just a bit longer than the towel. When the dress reached her hips, in poofed out, before rushing back in near the end of the dress. The top was trimmed with white fur, and she was wearing red high heels. Zuko's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. He screamed at his mind to stop thinking that, but it wouldn't. "Are you okay Zuko?" Kai asked, walking towards him.

"I'm fine!" He snapped. He grabbed a long sleeved red top and black pants with matching red shoes.

"Come on, have some fun." She smiled before he slammed the door to the bathroom after him. Sighing, Kai sat on his bed, waiting for him.

Once the prince came out, he looked at Kai again, feeling the heat race across his cheeks. "Come on, let's go." She grabbed his arm and began to pull him out the door. Zuko sighed before speeding up, and Kai let go of his arm. She opened the doors of the mess hall to see everyone there, grinning like loons. The presents must have doubled since Kai had been in there because she was sure they hadn't been on the tables.

"So, who should go first?" One solider stood up, grinning.

"I think Kai should go first, since she set it all up." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, some voicing it. Blushing, Kai walked over.

"Which are mine?" She asked. Iroh pointed to a big pile of presents.

"I stayed up all night sorting them into piles." He grinned. "Obviously, I had to pile Zuko's under the tree as the big one wouldn't move." Zuko slapped his forehead, annoyed. Iroh began to hand the presents to her, and to everybody's surprise, she read out each tag, and who it was from, giving whoever it was a kiss on the cheek after opening their gift. She got quite a lot of scrolls on water bending, water tribe history and what not. As she read out the next title, everyone but Zuko began to laugh like crazy.

"Learning to love a fire bender" She laughed as well, her cheeks soon red from giggling. She put that with the other scrolls before opening Iroh's present. "Oh Iroh, it's beautiful." She held up the bracelet, looking at every part of the silver jewellery. It held five sapphires on it, sparkling in the light. "It's lovely, thank you."

Looking at the present from Zuko, Kai prodded it. "It's not going to explode right?" She asked and everyone laughed. Zuko scowled lightly, rolling his eyes, but a slight grin spread across his face. Shrugging, the water bender opened the gift and gasp. "Oh my god Zuko, they're beautiful!" She cried, lifting each dress out and looking at them. Her smile got wider as she saw the last one, a silver dress with a blue wave pattern on the bottom. She ran over to the prince, hugging him. "Thank you Zuko" She whispered in his ear, giving him chills. She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed slightly before she went to go marvel at the dresses again. After all the crew opened their presents, it was Iroh turn. Zuko insisted he go last because he didn't want to make a fuss about it. Iroh opened the crew's gift first, receiving lots of different teas. When he got to Kai's present, he opened it and smiled.

"What's this?" He asked. She grinned.

"It's a tea making set. You can use it to mash together different flavours." Iroh grinned at this, and Zuko seemed pleased as well.

"It'll go great with my gift." Iroh ripped open Zuko's present and smiled at the tea set. Painted onto each one was a red and blue dragon, in what seemed like a dance.

"Thank you prince Zuko" The older general smiled and Zuko rolled his eyes.

Watching as the prince eyed the biggest present, Kai muffled her laugh as he insisted on opening the smaller ones first. The crew had given him lots of scrolls on the fire nation such as history, myth and legend, old folklore ECT. Not taking her eyes off of Zuko as he opened Iroh gift, Kai couldn't help but laugh at him face. "UNCLE!" He roared, putting the scroll down. Iroh just shrugged, holding up his tea set, hoping it would protect him from his nephew's rage, which magically worked. Sighing, Zuko looked at the water bender. "Go on then." He muttered, rolling his eyes. He got up to go to the present but Kai pushed him back down.

"Stay" She whispered. She walked over to the box, lifting it with both hands easily. Shock written on his face, the prince looked at Kai.

"What's going on here?" He asked, confused. She grinned, handing him a crowbar.

"You might need this." Rolling his eyes, Zuko ripped off the wrapping paper to see the box that had nearly run him over. Growling with effort, he praised the top of with the crowbar, landing on his backside.

"What the hell did you get?" He growled. She shrugged and giggled as the prince climbed into the box. "Okay Kai, I admit, that was clever." Zuko muttered, picking up the smaller box inside. She chuckled and watched as he opened the box.

Gasping, he lifted one of the scrolls out and he looked at it. He quickly put that one down and looked at each one. "Where did you get these?!" He demanded. Kai shrunk back.

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

"These are over two hundred years old! They're all old fire bending forms I've never seen before. Take a look uncle." Zuko handed one of the scrolls to his uncle who scanned though them.

"These are old." He muttered, looking at them. "How many are they?"

"Six"

"Where did you get them?" Iroh asked, turning to Kai.

"On a pirate ship and I bought them all." Zuko nodded.

"Uncle, I have to try some of these moves out." Nodding, Iroh watched Zuko speed from the room, clutching the box of scrolls. He leaned towards Kai, whispering something in her ear.

"He won't admit it, but that's probably the best present he's ever got." Kai smiled, before getting to her feet and following the prince, leaving the crew to use their presents.

Watching as Zuko tried the moves, Kai smiled, a thought striking her. "Zuko, do you want to practice them with me?" The young prince turned to look at her before rolling his eyes with light humour.

"Alright, let's go, just don't wet the scrolls." Grinning, Kai pulled water up from the ocean, waiting to block his first attack. Jumping up into the air, the teen released several fire streams, all aimed at the water bender. Quickly forming a water octopus and batting his flames away, Kai smirked. She spun it around her before turning it into a wave and riding it. Thinking fast, the banished prince took out the bottom of the wave with a fire kick before ducking through the hole of water. Kai gasped, turning to look at the prince, before smiling.

"Someone got better." She threw the water back into the ocean before walking over to him till they were inches apart. "Well, they do say miracles happen on Christmas day." Feeling the blood pumping around his brain, Zuko looked down at her. A faint blush was spread across her cheeks from the short battle, but she was still grinning. She moved a bit closer, making Zuko freeze up.

Zuko's POV

Holding my breath, I watched as Kai looked up at me, before watching her sigh. _What do I do? I don't know what to do or what to say! _As she began to turn away, I acted on impulse. I grabbed her wrist gently, spinning her around and kissing her on the lips softly. I heard her gasp, so I started to pull away, but then she started kissing back. We held the kiss for several seconds before I pulled away. "Sorry, that was wrong of me." I looked away. _How could I be falling for a peasant?_ Kai looked up at me, confused. "I should never have done that." I walked away, down to my room, leaving her on the deck. For some reason, I could feel the tears starting to fall from my eye, but I wouldn't cry, no I couldn't cry. _Why did it feel like I was being ripped apart inside? How was this peasant doing this?! _Yelling out in frustration, I slammed myself onto my bed, letting the hot tears fall from my good eye. After a minute, I forced myself to stop crying, I was the prince of the fire nation for Agni's sake.

Looking though the scrolls, I picked up Iroh's gift, giving in. I opened it and began to read. My eyes were probably red now from crying, so it was hard to read it properly_. I like a girl, but we can't be together and it's ripping me apart inside, what do I do?_ This caught my eye and I began to read. _If you try to avoid her, it will only make things worse, for both of you. You can either try to move on, or try being together. But remember, for some reason unknown, girls feel emotional pain at a much great scale than boys._ Snarling, I rolled the scroll up, throwing it to the other side of my room. I got up, hoping she would be off the deck by now. Walking up to look around, I noticed she was gone, and she wasn't in the hall either… Sighing, I tried to follow the advice of the scroll and apologise, maybe even try to explain myself, but I couldn't do that if she was gone. "KAI!" I yelled. She moved quickly, but I still spotted her. _How the hell did she get up there_? Sighing, I gave chase, hoping she would stay still.

Kai POV

I just sat there. I couldn't move, I couldn't cry, I was frozen. I watched as the prince began to climb up to get to me. I couldn't feel my tears, but I knew they were there, trickling down my face, showing how weak I was. I didn't look at him as he sat next to me; I just kept staring at the horizon, hoping he would just leave me here. "Kai, listen, please." I knew he wanted me to look at him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. "Kai, please." Regretting what I was doing, I turned to look at him, taking in his appearance. His good eye was red, like he had been crying, making two of us. "Kai, I want to be with you, I do, but I can't." I looked up at him, wanting an explanation. "Every time I let someone get close to me… They get hurt. You're too close Kai, way too close." I could feel a fresh batch of tears brewing, as I looked at him. "I knew that being friends would be a bad idea, the last friend I had, I nearly got him killed." Zuko looked away, and I watched as a tear hit the roof we were sat on.

"I'm sorry Kai" He whispered, getting to his feet.

"So is that all Prince Zuko?! You're going to rip away the one thing I love?! You're going to leave me with nothing?!" He spun around at this, anger on his face.

"You don't think this is hard on me?" I laughed.

"You have no idea what I've been though. I was just a child when my mother was roasted alive. She was roasted alive Prince Zuko, by your men, right in front of my eyes. On my fifteenth birthday, my father dies. I was broken when you found me. And you stitched me back up, you filled the void. And now, now you're just going to leave a bigger wound. Is that what you want Prince Zuko? Do you want to leave me alone, leave me broken and wounded?!" I knew I was crying now. And I knew I shouldn't have said any of that, but it had flowed out of me like the tears from my eyes. I knew he was looking at me, but I couldn't face him. I pulled my legs up to my chest, resting my head on my knees. "Go ahead, leave me broken." I growled, fearing he would. I felt him hesitate, before kneeling down and hugging me. I sobbed harder while he sat behind me, pulling me onto his lap.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear, making my arms twirl around his waist. "I'm the only one hurting you, aren't I?" I cried louder, and he just rocked us, letting me ruin his shirt.


	6. Storms and Savours

**Right, I had no idea how to these things till now, so here I go. I want to thank Avatarrocks101 and ****SakuraKiss234 for faving. I also want to thank always lost123, and I hope this clears it up a bit better**

**Disclaimer: The grass is green, the sky is blue, Me no own, so you no sue.**

Chapter 6

Storms and Savours

3rd person

After what seemed like hours, Kai finally stopped crying, looking up at the prince. "So…What now?" She asked, one stray tear left on her cheek. Slowly, Zuko lifted the tear from her cheek with his index finger, before looking at her softly, sighing.

"We could try, I mean, with have little to lose, and lots to gain."

"So what you're saying, is we should get together, and see if it works?" Sluggishly, Zuko nodded, looking down at Kai's petite form.

"Yeah, but there's just one rule." Kai looked up at the prince, utterly confused. "We don't tell Iroh" He clarified. Smiling, the water bender rested her head on the fire bender chest, eyeing his shirt.

"Sorry about your shirt." She whispered, sniffling. Sighing, Zuko got to his feet, pulling Kai up with him.

"Come on, let's get back down there, we have a meal to attend." Sighing, the two opposites climbed down from the roof and walked to the dining room. Iroh looked at Kai's red eyes, an eyebrow rising with a question.

"We got into a fight and I got hurt, and it really hurt!" Kai hissed, glaring at Zuko. "But I healed myself." Iroh looked at Zuko sternly before turning back to Kai, then back to the prince.

"I do hope you said sorry."

"I forced him to." Kai growled, taking her seat.

Seeming to last forever, the meal finally finished, letting the two escaped to their room. Under a false claim of them reading, the prince and peasant began to talk about what they missed about home. "I certainly don't miss the weather." Kai muttered, flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"Why in heavens not?" Zuko mumbled sarcastically. The water bender grinned before sitting on the bed next to Zuko.

"What's that?" She asked, looking at the picture of a spirit. Sighing, the fire prince slowly began to explain the story behind the picture.

"The Painted lady is a giving spirit, and protects a river that runs through the south of the fire nation, although she seems to have disappeared recently."

"Has anything happened to the river?" Turning to look at his girlfriend, the prince of the fire nation raised his good eyebrow, questioning the question. "If something happens to the river, then the spirit may be disturbed and unable to do her duties." Rolling his eyes, Zuko went back to his story after claiming nothing happened to the river. Carefully, Kai took a scroll on fire nation royalty and began to read it. Interrupting the silence, Kai gasped. "You have to marry at seventeen?!"

"Yeah, and an heir not long after." Kai gasped.

"That's horrible, forced to do that." Zuko looked at her.

"So you're against that then?" Blushing like mad, Kai's head sunk into her shoulders.

"No…I….just…. erm…." Zuko laughed at her hesitation before grinning.

"Don't worry, if we can make this thing work… I'm willing to wait." Looking at him the water bender blushed even redder. _Zuko was already thinking about marriage? Of course he is, he's royalty, he should be getting married around now. He's… Wait…._

"Zuko? How old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen in March." Nodding to herself, Kai turned back to her scroll, praying her face would return to normal.

Yawning, Zuko began to slowly fall asleep on his bed, tired from all the reading. Only when he heard a snore next to him did he rethink it. Kai had fallen asleep before him, cuddling up to his pillow on his bed. _Stupid pillow. _Zuko cursed it, wanting to swap places with it. Sighing, he looked at the mattress on the floor, biting his lip. There was no way that he was going to sleep on there. Begrudgingly getting out of the bed, Zuko shivered as the cold air hit him. Grumbling, he waddled over to Kai, picking her up. Gently laying her on her bed, the prince rolled his eyes as she shivered. _Stupid cute girl._ He muttered, resentfully giving her his second cover. The fire bender clambered onto his own bed, glaring at Kai as she cuddled up in his warm quilt. He shivered and pulled his thin quilt tighter. _Come on Zuko! You're a fire bender for agnis sake!_ Cursing his traitorous mind, Zuko rolled over to look at the fire nation flag. _Once I capture the avatar, I can go home…_ He paused in mid thought and looked at Kai. _But that means, no, I can't think about that now. No, I just can't._ Sighing, Zuko let his mind wander over the day as he slowly began to fall asleep.

Little had the fire prince known that Kai would be quick to wake up. It was just before midnight when she awoke, looking around. The water bending pulled the thick cover off her, looking at it. _I gonna be the death of him._ She sighed, getting to her feet, before walking over to the prince. She laid the material on him, yawning. There was no point in going to sleep when her mind was in over drive. She walked out of room, glad she had fallen asleep after changing into her water tribe clothes. She looked up at the roof where she and the prince had made up and sighed. Slowly, Kai climbed up the side of the ship, her water bending aiding her. Pulling herself up, the water bender let out a sigh as she reached the roof. She looked up at the sky, only to notice massive storm clouds. As if reading her mind, the earth began to cry on them, the silver water pelting Kai. Sighing, she held up her hand to stop the rain hitting her. She watched as the waves began to hit the side of the ships. _This can't be good._ Screaming as the boat rocked, Kai was flung from the roof, heading straight for the deck…

Bolting up at the scream, Zuko leaped out of his bed, straight into a fire bending stance. He looked over at her bed and swore. Grabbing his robe, Zuko raced out of his room, putting on the thin material. Slipping several times on the wet stairs, Zuko finally got onto the deck. He looked around, noticing Kai on the floor. Taking a guess, he assumed she'd stumbled and used the water to break her fall. "Zuko?" She gasped, getting to her feet. "It's a really bad storm!" Sighing, Zuko looked at the massive wooden box he'd been planning to throw over board.

"What do we do?"

"I could try to split the waves." She muttered, looking up as another mini tsunami smashed into the front of the ship. Zuko nodding, helping Kai up. They carefully made their way to the front of the deck, Kai holding the rain off of them. She began to split the waves in half, Zuko watching as they separated around the boat. "I can't keep this up much long?" She cried, breaking another one. Zuko turned his head and yelled to Kai. "What?!" She yelled, missing the oncoming wave as it hit the boat…

Zuko was flung at Kai by the wave that had hit the side of the boat, knocking them overboard…

Kai's POV

I could feel my body freeze up as it hit the water, but I forced myself to surface. Gasping for air, I looked around. Part of the wooden crate was floating around, just big enough for Zuko and myself….Wait… "Zuko!" I cried out in desperation. Diving under the rough waters, I spotted his form, slowly sinking. Summoning every ounce of strength I had left, I kicked my legs furiously, fighting the current to get to the prince. I grabbed one of his hands, shoving my free hand down towards the bottom of the sea. Wincing as the water rushed past my ears, when I surfaced I climbed onto the near piece wood, pulling Zuko up afterward. _Please be alive, please be alive,_ my mind chanted again and again. I pulled the water up from his lungs and he spluttered to life. Thank god.

"KAI!" He cried before noticing I was there. "Oh…Wait, the ship!" He yelled. I looked at where he was pointing. Disappointed, I looked at the ship. We couldn't swim to it, and I was too tired to lift my arms, never mind water bend. "Can't you get us back there?!" He shouted over the rain, my tired ears barely hearing him.

"No, too tired" I whispered, unable to shake my head from the lack of energy.

"You're useless!" Zuko growled, looking back at the ship. Too tired to argue, I just let sleep take over my body, unable to do anything else. As I fell asleep, I was surprisingly warm…

Zuko's POV

"No, too tired" She whispered, looking up at me with those eyes. Not the eyes.

"You're useless!" I snarled, looking back at the boat. Come _on Zuko think, how can you get back there?_ The first thing that came to mind was fire bending. Turning around the face the opposite direction, I began to shoot streams of fire to hopefully propel us forwards. But all that seemed to do was make the sea angry. The winds howled at us, thunder echoing around the endless ocean. I looked at Kai and noticed she'd fallen asleep. "Lazy peasant!" I yelled, but she did not wake. Growling, I slammed my fist onto the wood. Need _to get back to the ship, need to find the avatar, need to get home._ I winced as the thoughts raced through my head. "NO! I need to get back to Uncle!" I screamed, looking up at the angry grey clouds. The wind whipped the rain into my face vexedly, as if it was avenging the air nomads. _No! I can't die. I have to find the avatar…_ I trailed off that thought, sleep over whelming me…

3rd person

As if the gods were ironically watching over the two, the pairs raft began to head for a safe location, but not the one desired. The waves slowly began to calm as they reached their new destination. Washing up on the shore, the two were catapulted from there raft and they hit the sand, both still sound asleep. Meanwhile, fifty miles out at sea, the great dragon of the west had awoken to the crackle of thunder. Gasping, he raced up the stairs; speed unknown to the younger generation. General Iroh looked out to the sea seeing nothing around him. Beginning to worry, the older man raced down to look for his nephew, but to his dismay, both Kai and Zuko where gone…

**Well, I hope you like it *Shrugs* Reviews make me happy, I may draw certain scenes up…I'm not sure yet. Do you lot think I should? If there's something wrong with it, please, do tell me. Thankies!**


	7. Placing the blame

Chapter 7

Placing the blame

3rd person

Awaking to something other than his room, the prince of the fire nation jumped to his feet, spitting out the sand that sat in his mouth. He looked out the sea, but nothing other than the horizon could be seen. Growling, Zuko spun on his heels to look at his companion. Kicking her softly, Kai slowly woke from her slumber. Moaning, she got to her feet, holding her head as she did so. "Care to explain this?!" Zuko yelled, making Kai groan.

"Not so loud, I've got a banging headache." She mumbled, looking around.

"Well?!"

"Well it looks like an island." Slapping his head, Zuko cursed the water tribe peasant.

"I can see that. Can you tell me why you just, GAVE UP OUT THERE?!" He shouted, causing Kai head to snap around to look at him.

"AFTER SPLITTING SEVRAL WAVES IN HALF? AFTER SWIMMING UNDER THE OCEAN TO SAVE YOU?! AFTER PULLING YOU TO THE SURFACE AND GETTING THE WATER OUT OF YOUR LUNGS?!" In a fit of rage, Zuko drew a line on the beach between them.

"THAT'S IT, YOU STAY ON YOUR SIDE, AND I'LL STAY ON MINE!"

"That's fine with me" Kai growled, holding her head high, she walked off into the wilderness. Zuko growled and pulled off his robe, ringing it out.

After pulling several branches down, Zuko looked over at Kai' side of the island. She was coming out of the trees in just her under clothes, using her outer clothes as a bag. Zuko snickered as he watched her struggle to carry it, but when she opened in, he felt in mouth drop open. Several different fruits were sat on her clothes, many of them freshly ripe. Closing his mouth as she looked over at him, Kai waved. Growling, Zuko began to cut through another branch with his knife, glad it had been in his robes pocket. The water bender tried not to pay attention to Zuko as he took off into the forest to find his own fruit. Sighing, Kai took water from the ocean and began to cut through a trees thick trunk, watching proudly as it hit the floor with a thump. She slowly began to cut off strips of wood, carefully making them the same as the one before it. When she had cut enough, she walked into a forest, returning with several vines. Carefully, she began to tie them together; this would make a perfect roof…

Zuko's POV

I stumbled back through the forest after drinking the milk of two coconuts and eating a mango. I looked over at Kai to see she was up in a tree, lower a vine down after being hooked onto part of the branch. Watching as she jumped down, I smirked. "Having trouble?!" I called. She looked up at me after tying something up and smirked. She climbed into the tree again, before grabbing the other end of the vine and jumping down. As she lowered herself down, the pile of wood rose, making a perfect roof. She tied it to the trunk of the tree before smiling at me.

"No, you?" She asked, grinning. I felt my eyebrow lower into a scowl before I got back to work. _Show me up will she?_ I muttered, getting back up into my tree. I could feel her smirk as she cut down another tree with a sharp water whip. I turned my head to look at the massively fat tree she had taken down, and she began to carve something from the tree. _This is all her fault_. I cursed her. I could tell by the way we were acting we weren't going out, but I didn't believe for one second we could have made it work…. Okay, maybe I did think we could have, but not anymore.

It was about dinner time I gave up on cutting down branches and began to search for food. When I returned to beach I looked over at peasant to see she was trying to start a fire. I snickered before going over to the small fire pit I had made and lighting a fire with ease. "Show off!" She yelled angrily. I grinned at her, finally happy I could do something she couldn't. She was still trying to make a fire by the time I had finished my warm fruit and had started making a roof over a fallen tree. It was about an hour later when Kai finally gave up, eating her fruit raw. I looked at my shelter. It wasn't as fancy as Kai's, but it was sturdy, and by the look of the sky, it needed to be. I took a swig from my coconut, the sweet liquid pouring down my throat. Kai looked over at me before making clean water appear from the air. Clean water did sound good, but I refused to be the first to give in.

Kai's POV

Giving in, no not to spoiled prince, to the fire, I ate my fruits raw. Annoyed by the fact I couldn't start a fire and he could, I tried to show off by making clean water appear from the air. I drank it, aware that his rottenness was looking. I got up and began to carve my bed again from the fallen tree. I was nearly there, I just needed to even it out and get some leaves for a mattress, and I was grateful most of the leaves were stupidly big. This was all his higharses fault. I chopped down several leave with my water, beginning to tire. I couldn't help but look over at Zuko again. He was undressing down to his underwear and going into the ocean, probably to wash. Smirking, I decided to get my own back. Watching as he got in, I quickly froze the water around his foot. I laughed as he tripped up, landing head first in the water. About two seconds later, I watched his head pop up, steam rising off it. Moving quickly, I summoned a wave to send him flying out of the water and onto the unforgiving beach. "Enjoy your trip Zuko?!" I yelled, chortling. He looked up at me, angered.

"At least I can cook a meal!" He fired back, making my blood boil. I shook my head, running at the ocean. I knew my under clothes went slightly see through when they were wet, but I wasn't going to go swimming wearing my entire outfit. I jumped in, enjoying the cool water. We must have been washed up on a small island near the fire nation, because it was really warm. I looked up at the sky, the storm was just waiting to hit again.

While I was swimming, I noticed a small fish swimming around in circles. Using my water bending, I pulled it up in a bubble. I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to turn around to face him. I carried my fish back to shore, making sure I had my back to the selfish prince. I placed the fish on the tree, pinning it with an ice cuff around it. Looking back at the fire, I gave it another try, and to my surprise, it worked! I had made fire. _Ha! Stupid fire benders._ I stabbed my fish with a sharp stick, which I had washed to begin with, and I began to roast the fish. I could feel him staring at me, but I kept my head up. After it was toasted, I gutted it carefully before eating. I swung my hair around, grinning. I yawned, tired from so much bending. After eating, I put out the fire and walked over to my bed. I climbed up, pulling the biggest leaf I could find over my small body. The last thing I remember seeing is Zuko sat on the ground, meditating as the rain hit him…

**Sorry about how short it is, but I was running on zero at the time. The next one will be extra long, promise! Please review, thank you!**


	8. Making up And throwing up

Chapter 8

Making up…And throwing up

3rd person

It had been three days since the two had been washed up on the island. Kai had managed to remain well and feed herself, but Zuko, was having trouble. The young prince was stumbling about the beach, his eye sight playing tricks on him. His throat was on fire, and he desperately needed a drink. There was no clean water, and coconut juice, just thinking about it made him want to throw up. Falling onto his hands and knees, Zuko felt his last meal come up, all over the white sand. He vomited three times before falling to the side of the sick, exhausted. No, he had to get up, he had to keep going. Slowly getting to his feet, he stumbled back to his shelter, before getting back down on his hands and knees and throwing up the last continents of his meal. The last thing he felt was warm circles on his back before he collapsed…

Kai's POV

Watching in horror, I saw Zuko throw up his last meal all over the beach. _What was he trying to do? Throw up his stomach?_ I winced as he got to his feet. He never gave up. _He'd rather die than give up. _I winced again as he fell to his knees and threw up what must have been the last of his intestines. My decision was made it a seconds. _He was a selfish prince. But he was still human, and he still felt something for me, even if it wasn't what I felt for him._ I ran over to him, watching in horror as he threw up a third time. Slowly, I rubbed circles on his back and he collapsed. Sighing, I grabbed one of his arms and dragged him across the sand to my shelter. I laid him on my bed and looked at him. I grabbed my top and ripped off part of it. Pulling water from the ocean, I wet it, placing it on the prince's warm forehead. Taking off the robe he seemed to insist on wearing, I put it beside him. _He was on my bed, under my care. Wonderful_. _Looking after the prince of the fire nation, who currently hates me._ Sighing, I sat down beside him, letting his heat warm me. _No human should be so hot_. I sighed. _We weren't even friends, so why was I looking after him? Because you like him._ My traitorous mind whispered at me, making me growl. I got to my feet, walking over to the ocean. I was waist deep before I spotted our dinner. Lifting it up quickly in a ball of water, I grinned as it landed on my newly cut table, and I froze the water around it.

Slowly making my way back to the shore, I began to run when I saw Zuko was sitting up. "Lay down Zuko!" I cried, running towards him. He looked at me and glared before actually laying down. I put my wet sleeve on his forehead, making him look up at me.

"I don't need your help!" He growled, getting up.

"Zuko, I was wrong." He looked at me astounded, and I knew it was working. If I let him go, he'd just get sicker. "You were right, I was wrong. I should have tried to get back to the ship, and I gave up. And I'm sorry. But please, let me take care of you. You're really ill, I've never seen anything like it before, your entire chi is blocked, if you go now, you'll never get your bending back." He looked up at me before sighing. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to go around throwing up your stomach…That is, if you have anything left." He looked up at me. "Do you want a drink?" He sat up slowly, holding my ripped sleeve to his forehead. I handed him a frozen cup fill with water, but it began to melt when he touched it. Sighing, I held it up to his face with my powers while he drunk. He looked up at me, his eyes beginning to close.

"Thanks Kai." He whispered. I nodded, smiling.

While the prince of fire slept, I, the lowly water peasant, began to cook our meal with the squid I'd caught. There had been a lot of squid at the northern water tribe, but nothing like the size of this one. After carefully cutting it up, I placed them on two sticks I'd found, making kebabs. After cooking them, I walked back over to Zuko, gently nudging him with my elbow. _Oh how I hate playing nurse._ "Zuko, wake up." I whispered, placing the kebab under his nose. I giggled as he sniffed before watching him sit up. "Here, it's good food." I whispered, watching as he smiled at the sight of food.

"Meat" He whispered. I didn't have the heart to tell him it was squid. Watching as the young prince ate the food, I sighed.

"I know what went wrong, do you Zuko." He looked at me, a small part of squid at the corner of his mouth. "We tried being more than friends, and we weren't even friends. We barely knew each other." He glanced at me before yawning.

"Yeah, yeah" He muttered, looking back at me. "Let's be friends." He mumbled, lying back down. Placing the wet cloth on his forehead again, I watched him, realizing he probably wouldn't remember any of this. "I can never forgive the people who killed my mother, but I can forgive you." I whispered, before looking up at the stars.

Zuko's POV

After what seemed like forever, I woke up. Kai was sleeping on the floor, sat up against the bed I was laid on. I knew my strength had returned, but I knew that somehow, I wouldn't be able to bend, probably from lack of food or water. I noticed the fruit over by the side and looked back to Kai. _I couldn't steal her food, it just wasn't right_. I nudged her gently like she had done with me earlier and she awoke. "Zuko?" She asked, blinking up at me. She smiled before jumping to her feet. "Do you want some fruit?" She offered, gesturing to the small pile. I nodded, going over and picking up an apple.

"Where'd you get this?"

"There's a big tree on this side of the island. Are you going to get rid of the little line now?" I nodded, yawning. She was talking to me like a five year old, but I was too hungry to care. "Let me check your temp." She whispered, placing a cool hand on my forehead. I forced myself not to jump away from it. She was freezing. "God Zuko, you're burning up." I rolled my eyes at her little joke, so water tribe. I looked up at her, _could we be friends_? Sure, I wanted to be something more, but it was clear as Iroh's tea habit, it couldn't work. Sighing, I looked around. Kai had really been trying to make this comfortable for herself. She'd made two chairs, a table, a bed and a sink full of clean water. Everything had been made from three tree trunks, and was sturdy. I looked back over at my pathetic attempt and shelter and sighed. _Okay, so she won round one._

Watching as Kai went out into the ocean, I sat on one of the chairs, weary for some reason. I watched as she pulled a bubble of water out bigger than her head and gasped as she pulled the salt from the water, or rather, the water from the salt. Steam rising off of my shoulders, I stormed over the short lawn of sand, heading straight for her. "KAI!" I yelled, glaring at her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You had clean water while I was throwing up on coconut juice?!" I couldn't help but yell at her, the girl who had probably saved my life.

"Last time I checked, you refused to accept my help, and do you know why?! Because you think it makes you weak! Well I'll tell you something! I must be the most helpless girl there is, because all through my life I've had help, and yet, I've saved your life twice!" By the end of her little rant, she was red in the face, staring at me, her steel blue eyes threatening to drag me under. Doing the only thing I could think of, I rolled my eyes, walking away. "HEY! Get back here! I'm not finished yet!" She screamed, racing after me.

"What now?!" I yelled, equally annoyed.

"Did I say I was finished ranting?"

"No, I said you was!" I growled, walking faster, forcing her to jog to keep up. She glared at me before grabbing hold of my shoulder, one finger on a very painful pressure point. I winced and let out a little cry.

"Listen Zuko. I want to get along with you, I do, but if you're going to be like this, then I won't bother. I'll show you as much respect as you show me." She growled, letting go of my shoulder. I sighed, thinking of a way to shut her up.

"Okay, I'll be good." I mumbled, feeling like a child. Desperately fighting against my feelings as she looked up at me, I turned, walking away from her warm hearted smile.

Yawning, I laid down on the bed, looking up at Kai. "Well?" I asked, instantly regretting it. She spun around to look at me, her eyes blue fire. "Sorry" I muttered, unable to stop the words escaping my mouth. Her face changed in a split second to surprise. She shook her head quick, focusing on her task. She was carving a second bed from the tree with water, the edge slightly iced to a sharp blade. She'd been at it for half the morning, and it looked like it was nearly done. Smirking as she looked at the fire pit, I sat up, blasting flames at it. Only then did I realize what I had done. I felt my head sway, _or did I sway?_ I fell back onto the bed, and the last thing I saw was a pair of worried blue eyes…

Kai's POV

Feeling the heat blast pass by me, I instantly looked to the fire, before looking at Zuko. I ran towards him as he swayed, watching him land on the bed. _Please, please be okay_. Pulling the water along after me, I merged it with my hand before laying it on the prince's chest, healing whatever was wrong with him. _His chi is so messed up._ I shook the thought from my head, desperately trying to fix his chi passes. Come _on, he can't die, not now._ I sighed. I'd done everything I could, his life was in the hands of the moon now… I looked up to the sea before sighing deeper. I slumped down, pulling my knees up to my chest. I could already feel the tears starting to fall, everything clicked into place now… _Everyone I cared about was dying or dead._ Sobbing louder, I let my tears palpitate the ground, unable to hold them back any longer. I couldn't stop them, they just flowed out and I couldn't see anything. Sobbing louder and louder, I just let it all out. It had been building and building up. I hadn't wanted to show weakness in front of the fire nation, I hadn't wanted to show weakness in front of Zuko, and now, I was helpless…

3rd person

Slowly, the earth started to cry with Kai, their tears washing away hers. As if given a second chance, the prince of fire sluggishly woke up, looking at the water bending who was still crying. Putting two and two together, Zuko climbed off the bed, hugging her. Like lightning, she threw her arms around him, a tight strangle hold forming around his neck. Wincing, Zuko pulled her into his lap, yet somehow still gently hugging her. "It'll be okay" He whispered causing Kai to look up at him.

"Zuko…" She murmured her voice so soft it was hard to hear. "I….I….I thought I'd lost you." She cried, burying her face into his shoulder and neck. Unsure of what to do, Zuko just hugged her tighter, wishing to god his uncle was here.

"Kai…" He muttered, making her look at him.

"Your right, we're not together, you shouldn't have to do this…" She sighed, trying to get to her feet. Reacting quickly, Zuko pulled her back down and she looked up at him.

"I was going to say are you alright now?" Glancing up at the fire bender, Kai blinked twice.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Now, what do you want to do?"

"Get off this island" Was her first answer, making Zuko sigh.

"No, what do you want to do now?" He asked, trying resolutely to keep his voice down. She looked away for a while, before looking back at him.

"This" She whispered, kissing him softly on the lips.

When she pulled away, Zuko smiled. "Yeah, I wanna do that to." He grinned slightly before looking at her. "Are you okay now?" Slowly, Kai nodded, a faint blush sticking to her cheeks. This time, Zuko let her get up, following after her shortly. Smiling, the two cooked their dinner, before Kai dropped hers in the sand.

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have done that."

"No silly prince, look!" Zuko followed her pointing finger and noticed a fire nation ship about a mile out at sea.

"That's my ship!" He cried, jumping to his feet. "Come on, let's go!" Kai grabbed his hand, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you expect to get all the way out there?" Zuko looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Okay, I have a plan." Zuko sighed and listened before going over and grabbing the table. The two pulled it into the water before the both climbed on. "Hold on" Kai muttered, taking up a water bending pose.

"To what?" Zuko asked, confused.

"To me, I don't wanna go flying off." Rolling his eyes, the fire bender held the water bender's waist as she propelled them forwards through the water at breakneck speed, breaking the surface of the water.

After five minutes, the two slammed into the boats side, grinning from ear to ear. "Stay still, I'll get us up." Kai smiled before making the water below them rocket upwards. When they were high enough, Zuko jumped onto the deck, helping Kai off it. The water rushed back down, slamming back into the ocean. Kai blushed red when she realized she was only in her underclothes. Rolling his eyes, Zuko took off his robe, giving it to her. "I didn't see you pick this up" She mumbled, tying it tightly around her waist. Rolling his eyes, the prince stormed below deck, yelling for his uncle. Sighing, Kai raced to Zuko's room, picking up a silver dress. The water bender headed straight for Zuko's private bathroom, yawning. Getting the two of them over the ocean to the ship had really taken a lot out of her, and she desperately wanted a bath. Sighing deeply, Kai undressed, getting into the bath. She closed her eyes, letting the water soak up her every worry to calm her…

**Thanks to Alwayslost123 and klutzgal12 for the reviews, glad it made you laugh. It makes me happy to know you like it. Thanks to iParamour, Al55 and klutzgal12 (again=) for favourite this story. Hope you all like this chapter!**


End file.
